1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to camera arrays and, more specifically, to methods for stitching images captured by a camera array.
2. Description of the Related Art
Corresponding images captured by multiple cameras in a multi-camera array can be combined (or “stitched”) together to create larger images. The resulting stitched images can include a larger field of view and more image data than each individual image. Generating stitched images using a multi-camera array can be more cost-effective than capturing an image of a similar field of view and image data using a higher-resolution and/or higher-performance camera. However, the process of stitching images can produce stitched images with stitching artifacts at or near the stitch lines.